Haunt
by NinjaHotora
Summary: Alison buys a haunted house. I am not sure what else to say without giving away the whole story line. So just read, if you want to know.


Note: This is a random story. At first the characters name was Kashila, but then I decided to put it on this site so I switched her mane to Alison. The story reminds me of maybe something you would see on Medium. I had a weird dream sort of like this, so that is the reason I wrote this. Hope you like it.

----------------

Alison was walking through the house that was for sale. Nobody knew why the family wanted to sell the big and beautiful house. It was a complete mystery, but Alison was going to buy the house nonetheless.

Alison walked to the relater and gave him the money for the house. She called the movers and had them move all of her furniture to the house she had just bought.

That night as Alison was sleeping, she heard a deathlike moan. She awoke from her sleep. "Who's there?" Alison asked the darkness.

She heard the deathlike moan once more, but this time it was much louder then before. The deathlike moans were frightening Alison.

A terrible scream rang fourth from the darkness. "Please help me," the darkness screamed. "Help me. Please."

Then all of a sudden, the screams and moans ceased. Alison realized that the voice was so childlike that it didn't scare her anymore. It just made her sad. Alison was feeling too sad to go to sleep, so she just stayed sitting up on her bed looking around.

In the morning, the neighbors came to greet Alison. They all asked her why she would like in a house such as the one she bought. For some reason she didn't know the answer to their questions.

One of the neighbors told Alison the story of the house. "There used to be a little girl living in that house," the neighbor informed Alison. "She always played outside. She was a cheerful little girl, but then a year ago she stopped coming outside. She never even went to school, or the store. Sometimes at night I think I hear her screaming. All the kids in this neighborhood are terrified of that house. Even the adults think it is haunted."

"I did hear screams last night, do you think it might have been the little girl?" Alison inquired.

"Maybe, but you could just be hearing things," the neighbor replied.

"Yeah, I guess you could be right."

That night after the neighbor left, the lights throughout the house began to flicker. Alison went into the parlor to relax and ignore the lights. When she got into the parlor, an old looking and three mirrors were along the four walls.

Alison crossed the room. Then she grabbed the handles of the cabinet, and swung open the elegant doors.

When the cabinet's doors were opened, Alison heard the little girl's voice again. "Please help me," the little girl's voice cried. "Please, someone help me. Please."

Then the house was silent once more. Alison looked into the cabinet. A little teddy bear was glowing from inside the cabinet. She reached out and grabbed the bear, even though she was terrified.

The eyes of the bear turned into that of a human. Alison screamed and threw the bear behind her; she took a deep breath. Alison turned around to pick up the bear.

When Alison reached for the bear, the bear did an unexpected thing. The bear got up and walked to a point where it could be seen in each of the three mirrors. Once the bear's reflection appeared on the three mirrors, the mirrors glowed, and a stairway opened in the cabinet.

After the stairway opened, the loud screams started up again. Alison had to cover her ears to be able to stand the noise. After the screams ceased, Alison crept toward the cabinet's stairway.

As she crept down the stairs, Alison took each step one at a time. It took her ten minutes to reach the bottom of the stairs.

When Alison finally got to the bottom, it was quite dark. Next to the stairs was a table with candlesticks on it. Alison picked up one of the candlesticks and lit it with the lighter in her pocket.

With the candle lit, she walked down that lead away from the stairs. As she was walking into the room at the end of the hallway, she smelt a terrible odor. Alison desperately wanted to turn back, but she knew she couldn't.

When she walked further into the room, she saw a barred room with a tiny figure lying on the floor. Alison stopped in her tracks for a moment. She started to slowly creep toward the barred off room.

Alison saw that the little figure was that of a little girl. She knew it was the little girl who used to live in the house. She also noticed that the little girl was dead.

The little girl in the barred off room turned her head and said, "Help me please."

Alison screamed and sat up in her bed. Alison got out of bed and went down stairs to her computer. She typed in the address of the house in her dream just to see if it was a real place.

Alison discovered that the house was real and it wasn't to far away. The house was also for sale, just like in her dream.

In the morning, Alison drove to the house. She saw the neighbor who had told her about the little girl in her dream. Alison asked the neighbor if a little girl used to live in the house next to his.

He said, "There used to be, but she hasn't been outside for so long."

Alison rushed back to her car and called the police on her cell phone.

Once they got to the house, they all went into the house. Alison instantly went to the parlor. She opened the cabinet that was on the far wall.

Alison picked up the teddy bear that was in the cabinet. She put the teddy bear on the floor so it could be seen on all three of the mirrors.

The stairway in the cabinet opened. "The little girl's body is down there," Alison stated as she started down the stairs.

As they neared the end of the stairs, the smelt the terrible odor that Alison remembered from her dream. Once they got to the end of the stairs, Alison grabbed a candlestick and lit it with the lighter in her pocket.

Alison walked down the hallway with the police following close behind her. They all entered the room at the end of the hallway, and saw the little girl's lifeless body in a barred off room.

The police officers went over to the barred room, and tried to open it. After five minutes of trying, they finally got it open. Kashila went into the room and picked up the girl's lifeless body.

She carried her up the stairs and out of the house.

Two months later, the family of the little girl was prosecuted and put in jail.

----------------

Thanks for reading. If you have any suggestions on how I should fix it, please do not hesitate to inform me. I always appreciate good constructive criticism.

Remember, if you want to know anything about the story or me, just ask. I will answer most questions.


End file.
